The Depth of Attraction
by Candywolf33
Summary: If our Listener from Oblivion could get to Applewatch before Lucien was killed, how do you think events might play out? And...Let's just say that Listener has a little crush on Lucien. Be warned, this is lemon flavored.


_Hey guys what's up? I absolutely love Lucien Lachance so I had to write this story. Enjoy. :D_

I watched as my next target fell to the ground, dead. I had just killed Ungolim, my latest contract from Lucien Lachance, with my bow. It was time to go to the next dead drop to get my next contract and receive my reward. I turned around to head to Anvil when I saw my Speaker himself running towards me.

"No! No, I'm too late! I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you!" He sounded very angry but, why?

"Lucien, what are you…"

"By Sithis what have you done?" He interrupted. "What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me; you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Why?" By now he was nearly shouting.

"What are you…" I tried again but he interrupted.

"I am here to end your miserable life." I took a step back in fear. I was very confused. What had I done? I was only following his orders.

"To…, but… I can see the confusion in your eyes. You… You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" I noticed, to my relief, that his voice had dropped down to a whisper and was no longer shouting or angry with me.

"No Lucien. What is going on? I was only following orders."

"Your first dead drop contract, you carried that out, killed Celedaen. After that, you eliminated the Draconis family, as ordered. Then, betrayal." I could once again hear anger in his voice. "Your dead drops went unvisited, your targets ignored. Instead you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black Hand." I was deeply shocked.

"Lucien, I'm so sorry. I…."

"J'Ghasta, Shaleez, Alval Unvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood, Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim… the Listener himself!" This was worse than I thought. I began to cry, I couldn't help it. I had murdered my brothers and sisters. The fact that I had no idea I was killing the wrong people did nothing to comfort me. Lucien seemed to understand I was deeply sorry because he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so angry with you. It wasn't your fault." After a minute or so, I finally got my emotions back under control and stepped back out of his arms.

"The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you're innocent, they know you were only following orders. They believe I am the traitor." I suddenly felt like throwing up. If the Black Hand thought Lucien was the traitor… No, I wouldn't let that happen. It would more that destroy me. Ever since we had met I had fallen in love with him. I had never told Lucien how I felt because I didn't think he was interested in me like that. I had to convince the Black Hand that Lucien was innocent.

"I am yours to command Speaker. What can I do to help?" Lucien smiled; happy that I was on his side.

"The traitor somehow switched your orders, and has been sending you to the wrong dead drops. You and I have been deceived dear friend." Inwardly I was seething with rage. I would rip the heart out of whoever had the balls to betray the Dark Brotherhood.

"We must find out who is behind this betrayal! We haven't much time… I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand! They want me dead!" No, I wouldn't lose him. Joining the Brotherhood was the best thing that had happened to me, and I had Lucien to thank for that.

"Here is what you must do. Go now to your next dead drop and lie in wait, and confront whoever drops off the false contract!" Now he was smiling.

"Uncover the true traitor's true identity, and then come see me. I'll be in hiding. Fort Farragut is no longer secure. It's under watch by the Black Hand. I'll be waiting for you at Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis woman. It should be empty, and safe. Now go! And may Sithis help us all!"

"I'll make him writhe in agony when the time comes my Speaker. I'll see you at Applewatch."

"I'll be waiting my Silencer." He smiled as he casted an invisibility spell and walked away. I almost wanted to call out to him, tell him how I truly felt. I decided not to, there would be plenty of time for that after this matter was settled.

I went to my next dead drop and waited. After about 20 minutes I saw a little wood elf come up and put something in the barrel. I immediately sprang into action.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, drawing my dagger.

"I'm… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! It was the robed man! He… he paid me to put those things in the barrel."

"What robed man?"

"I don't know his name, and his face was in shadow. He called to me yesterday as I walked by the lighthouse. I think he lives there!"

"What else do you know?" I demanded.

"Or he did anyway. He told me he was leaving Anvil. I'm sorry but that's all I know!" I deepened my glare at him.

"No, please! The lighthouse! Just outside the city walls! I think the robed man lives there in the cellar! There's a horrible smell coming from down there, like something died inside. Maybe the lighthouse keeper can tell you more. He should have the key, now please let me go." I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Thank you for your help. You've just saved a very dear friend of mine." The elf smiled and turned around and began to walk away. The second his back was turned, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching us, and drove my dagger into his back, puncturing his heart. I hurried to the lighthouse, bribed the keeper to give me the key, and then slit his throat.

I quickly found the cellar and went inside. The elf was right; it smelled like rotten flesh down here. I made my way down, killing the mad dog inside, finally coming to what looked to be the last room in the cellar. I found a woman's head and a diary, the traitor's diary. I skimmed through it, seeing that the author of the diary hated Lucien and wanted him dead. It described how he switched the dead drops and how he fooled the whole Black Hand. I had to get to Applewatch as soon as I could.

I mounted Shadowmere and rode to Applewatch. I probably pushed the poor beast past her limits but I promised myself I would more than make it up to her after I had saved Lucien. I arrived at Applewatch just as night fell. I quickly dismounted and ran to the door, opening it and closing it behind me. When I turned around, I dropped the diary in shock.

What I saw before me was four black robed figures closing in on Lucien, daggers drawn. The rest of the Black Hand! They turned towards me hearing the diary fall. I quickly snatched it up.

"Lucien's Silencer," the woman whispered. "Halt for a second," she ordered and walked towards me.

"I am Arquen, Speaker for the Black Hand. You have arrived just in time to see the traitor die."

"No, wait please. Lucien is innocent. He would never betray the Brotherhood." Arquen looked at me funny.

"How did you come by this idea?" she asked.

"I have a diary describing how the traitor was planning to switch my dead drops and frame Lucien for the whole thing."

"Let me see that," she said. " Mathieu, guard Lucien. Banus, Belisarius, come." She beckoned to two of them to come and read the diary. After a minute or so they spoke.

"It's true," Banus said.

"Lachance is innocent," Belisarius said. Arquen turned towards Lucien.

"We are sorry Lucien, we had no idea," she said.

"It's okay," Lucien said. He looked towards me and smiled, I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mathieu glaring daggers at Lucien. I had remembered how the diary described the author feeling pure hatred towards Lucien. It couldn't be…

"Mathieu, what's wrong," Banus asked moving closer to him, Belisarius close behind. Suddenly, Mathieu leapt at the pair, killing them both with his dagger. Before Arquen could even pull out her dagger, he stabbed her in the chest. She slumped to the floor but I could still see her breathing.

By then I had my dagger out ready to fight. Mathieu launched himself at me. I deflected a few of his blows but then his dagger slashed my arm and he delivered a kick that sent me sprawling to the floor. Just as he was about to stab me, Lucien came up from behind him and shoved him away from me, I could see pure rage shining in Lucien's eyes. I stood up to re-join the fight.

"Stay away from her," he growled. Mathieu jumped to his feet, ready to fight. Suddenly, my head felt heavy and I collapsed to the floor. Lucien and Mathieu were still rounding each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"L-Lucien, t-t-the dagger is p-p-poisoned," I stuttered. I could only watch as Mathieu launched at Lucien, but Lucien shoved his dagger into his stomach. Mathieu backed up, gasping for air before falling to the floor.

Lucien sheathed his dagger and came to me, picked me up, and carried me to the bed, laying me down on it.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to you in a second," he whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Lucien sitting on the side of the bed. I sat up.

"Lucien, "I whispered. He looked at me.

"They are all dead," he whispered. "Arquen said we must seek the Night Mother's guidance as soon as possible. We are to go to her tomb and awaken her." I nodded my agreement. I didn't know what else to say. I could feel guilt rising in my chest again. I had single handedly taken out most of the Black Hand, though it was not my fault. Lucien and I were the only ones left.

"Can you stand up?" he asked. I got out of bed. I was a little wobbly, otherwise I was just fine.

"We can't leave them here like this," I motioned to Arquen, Banus, and, Belisarius. Lucien nodded. During the next few hours, we buried them outside the farm house, using their weapons to mark their graves. We looted Mathieu's body and threw it out. He didn't deserve a proper burial. By the time we were done, it was still dark outside. I guessed it was about midnight.

We went back inside and sat down on the bed. I asked Lucien if we should start heading to the Night Mother's tomb. He said we should rest for the night. It was a long way and we both had had a long day. I agreed. Before I could lie down, Lucien took my hand. I looked at him.

"I know it sounds weird to ask this now but what is your name? I feel guilty for not asking you when we first met." I answered without hesitation.

"My name is Aaliyah."

"What a beautiful name," he murmured. I took notice when he slid closer to me, our faces only centimeters apart. Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

My eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist. After a minute or so, Lucien pulled back, smiling sweetly at me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. As soon as those words left my lips, I kissed him again. Our arms were tightening around each other. I felt Lucien's tongue probing at my lips, wanting entrance. I opened up for him, letting his tongue wrap around my own. I moaned and pressed back against him, deepening the kiss.

I don't know how long we sat there making out. All I know is that eventually, Lucien pushed me back down on the bed, straddling my waist. His lips still on mine, his hands slid up and down my body, tracing my curves, soon reaching my breasts.

I moaned as Lucien massaged my breasts, encouraging him on. He pulled back, his nose just touching mine as he stared in my eyes. I had for the first time just noticed how enchanting his eyes are, a beautiful brown color. I had my hands behind his head, running them through his dark brown locks that fell through my hands like water. His kissed me briefly before whispering in my ear.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes please," I whispered back. I wanted him so bad.

Lucien smiled and focused his attention to the straps of my Dark Brotherhood armor, undoing them until my armor was off leaving me in my small clothes and pants. I smiled as I pulled his robe and hood over his head, leaving him in baggy pants.

His lips returned to mine again for a minute, devouring me in a hungry kiss. His lips still on mine, he slid my pants down, his following soon after. Lucien pulled back, gazing down at me, his eyes sliding over my body. His arms wrapped around me as he undid my bra strap, exposing my breasts to him. My panties followed soon after, as did his loincloth. We were both completely naked.

I gasped and moaned as I felt his finger begin sliding in and out of me, teasing me, making me drip. I lay back down on the bed and relished in what Lucien was doing to me. He began driving his finger in and out of me roughly, making me moan loudly.

"L-Lucien," I moaned, hardly able to think straight with what he was doing. His fingers slid out of me but he quickly replaced them with his tongue. I groaned even louder and spread my legs farther apart. Just as I was about to cum, Lucien pulled back, grinning evilly. I returned his grin and flipped us over. I immediately grabbed his dick, stroking him, making him moan pleasurably. I could feel him growing harder and harder under my touch. After a minute passed by, he flipped us back over.

His lips found mine again and he lifted me up into his arms. He laid my head down on the pillow, spreading my legs around him. I put my hands on his shoulders, steadying myself. Lucien put his hands on my hips, gripping them in a bruising hold and entering me.

I threw my head back and howled in pain as he broke through my barrier. Through my watery eyes, I could see a surprised look come on Lucien's face. He hadn't expected this to be my first time. After a minute the pain died down to a dull throbbing to nothing at all. My eyes locked with Lucien's.

"It's okay, continue," I said. He nodded and pushed forward.

I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure as he began roughly thrusting into me. He showed no mercy as he relentlessly pounded into me, his large cock filling me up, making me feel complete. After a minute or so went by, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his shoulders, allowing himself to penetrate me deeper.

"O-Oh yeah Aaliyah. So good," Lucien moaned.

"L-Lucien, so large. I-I f-feel complete," I groaned feeling him drive himself in deeper yet. My slick juices were absolutely covering his crotch and dripping onto the sheets below us. Just as I was about to cum Lucien picked me up, standing up himself, and backed me up against a wall. His movements caused his cock to fall out of me and I groaned in disappointment. I now stood with my back against the wall, Lucien in front of me pressing me against it. I could all but see it in his eyes; he wasn't done with me yet.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him again, waiting to begin again. He thrusted back in again and I moaned in appreciation, feeling his large length stretch me again. Lucien went back to relentlessly pounding into me. I could feel my climax building up again. Before I knew it, I came, my tight walls squeezing him like a vice.

"Y-Yes, L-Lucien," I shouted. Lucien wasn't far behind. Suddenly, I felt hot fluid gushing into my core, filling me up.

"A-Agh Aaliyah," he shouted as he came. After he was done he buried his head in the crook of my neck, panting breathlessly, as was I. I un-wrapped my legs around him and stood once again. If Lucien wasn't holding me up, I would have collapsed.

"Aaliyah, can I try one last thing before we go to bed?" he said. I could see he was tired but he still had some energy left.

"Sure," I answered. Lucien carried me back over to the bed laying me down then flipping me over. Before I could say anything, I could feel his cock lining up with my rear entrance. I looked back at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Anal sex huh?" I asked. His smile widened and he nodded. "Do it," I whispered.

He pushed forward and inside my arse. I won't lie, it burnt badly but in a way, it felt good. I groaned in pain and pleasure as he began to thrust roughly into my ass. Soon the pain began to die down and I began to feel pleasure even greater than before. My moans turned into fierce shouts as the pleasure intensified. I could feel myself dripping again, each thrust of his hips bringing me closer to climax. Just before I was thrown over the edge, I felt Lucien shove his finger inside of my other entrance, thrusting in and out. That and his fierce thrusts into my arse threw me over the edge.

I screamed and shouted as my climax washed over me, ten times better than the last. I barely heard Lucien screaming along as hot fluid gushed inside of me again. After he was finished, Lucien pulled out and collapsed beside me panting hard once again. I snuggled up to Lucien and wrapped my arms around him as he did me. After his breathing died down, his lips found mine again. After a few seconds he broke away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He smiled and laid his head down on the pillow. I buried my head in his neck and feel asleep against him. I wondered what tomorrow would bring but right now I didn't care. The Night Mother could wait a few hours after all, couldn't she?

_What'd y'all think of this? Loved it? Hated it? Somewhere in-between? Please tell me what you think. I need to know what you guys think about my stories. Do I need to edit them, update them, or delete them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I want to know how I'm doing. :D_


End file.
